


What We Could've Been

by leesamess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious consent face-fucking, F/M, One night stand go wrong?, Overstimulation, Praise kink (i guess), Shameless Smut, Smut, Tsukki gets pussy by being his snarky self, Tsukki speaking some very filthy shit, Unprotected Sex, Very BOLD reader, alcohol consumption, bartender!reader, blowjob, there's some shitty talking of strangers too sorry bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesamess/pseuds/leesamess
Summary: Tsukishima Kei wanted a night out and unfortunately had to deal with a overly chatty bartender. The night's young, though, and soon enough he find himself braving the problematic territory of finding her cute while she's surprised by the sudden attraction to this grumpy regular.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	What We Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write some smexy time with Tsukishima and this thing happened. Huge thanks to @present-mel (tumblr) for reading and editing this (she has some amazing tsukki works too, go read it). I’m awful at titles so this is from H.E.R.’s song could’ve been.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by @messwriting.

Tsukishima doesn’t know why the hell he wanted to go out today, but now is a bit too late to dwell on that. He walks a known path, music blasting in his airpods until he reaches the stairs lead down to a wooden door. It’s his favorite bar, though he looks at the place without much emotion. It doesn’t hold much importance to him. He just enjoys swinging by there when he’s in the mood to go out. Crowded places aren’t his thing; he also hates the ridiculous upbeats of pop clubs, the blasting meaningless music that doesn’t let you talk and the drunken shenanigans. He may enjoy listening to a band or two if the music is good, but he’s not one to squeeze himself between a multitude of unknown people just to grab a beer and listen to some good music, so, really this is the best place for him.

It isn’t much at all. It’s a simple underground place with a nice-enough bar and few booths. There’s space for a dance floor but it’s small and these days is mostly used by small, unknown bands on weekends like today. If people dance, it’s by the corners, though some days there’s a crowd brought by the band divulgation. Though he enjoys the ambience of the underground, small place, normally neat and reserved, hidden in a universitarian neighborhood that thrives in tainting places like this with hype, Kei doesn’t think or care much about it. He just enjoys the drinks, he says. Sometimes, the company.

There’s a nice amount of people for a weekend, which for him means very few but he supposes it’s still too early. He doesn’t care for the decorations, but the bar stools are comfortable. Tsukishima doesn’t like sitting at tables when he’s alone and it’s even rarer for him to come with company. So for him, it’s better to sit by the bar, watching the people come and go at a distance. There’s a calming pace to it, Kei comes to find. He nurtures a beer because in all truth, he isn’t even a fan of alcohol. It’s like a mimicking behavior, he sees people drinking and drinks too, in hopes of not seeming more out of place than he sometimes feels. Despite it all, the blonde enjoys coming here when he wants to de-stress but doesn’t want company. Or rather, he’s looking for a different kind of company. But it’s the first scenario today, and he just wants to hear the chatting and drink his beer while listening to the nice-enough unknown band preparing for their act.

“So, what’s the deal today, blondie?”

He scoffs and doesn’t look at the bartender, taking a swig of his beer like that’ll give you all the answers.

“We stayin’ with beer today, got it.” You answer in an even voice while serving two shots. You signal with your head for the waiter and he swings by the bar fast enough to account for a good service. There’s some groups divided in the booths and two or three couples chatting along. Kei sees one person besides him drinking alone by the farthest booth, a silent agreement with his choice.

“Y’know, you come by so much one would expect you to actually drink.” You muse, drying the recently washed cups that’ll be of use later.

“Doesn’t your chit-chat scare clients away?” Tsukishima still doesn’t look at you, his eyes noticing a large group entering the bar while chatting too loud. His lips turn downwards at realizing the place will be more crowded than usual and he turns in the stool to support his arms by the counter.

“Damn, I hope so.” You arch a nice eyebrow at him, and he returns you an annoyed look. Somehow, the blonde thinks it just makes you happier. At this point, he thinks any time he actually reacts to anything you say or do improves your mood in the direct proportion that it makes his plummet. It’s impossible, Tsukishima argues, for the you two not to become acquaintances of sorts in this arrangement where he’s a regular and you work here, but he would prefer if you just left him alone. He comes here to relax and from time to time there’s you pinching on his nerves. Truth be told… you do get a laugh or two out of him, but that admission just puts him in a bitter mood all over again.

“You should smile more, y’know. That permanently annoyed face ain’t winning you any pussy.” The crudeness of the commentary isn’t new, he’s almost used to it by now, but the insinuation wins you a half surprised, half annoyed look that you’re also used to. It’s his trademark on your conversations and somehow Kei’s distress is deeply amusing to you.

“What? Who says I want any?” He’s nonchalant, his fingers cold by his beer. He’s sure he’s looking as sour as his mood.

“Oh. Damn, I didn’t know that you-” You start, eyes widening, but Tsukishima just rolls his eyes at you.

“That’s not what I meant!” He’s quick to intervene. “I’m just not looking for that.” Then, after a beat. “Today.” He says while taking a drink of his beer. Nonchalant. He hopes.

You chuckle in a breath, nodding while looking around the bar. Some clients are coming this way and you’re seemingly preparing to attend them.

“Well, it seems like today will be more crowded than usual, so maybe you’ll change your mind later.”

“I highly doubt it,” is all he says.

As if speaking about it jinxed him, Kei’s suddenly aware of the fact that it has, indeed, been some time. That normally doesn’t bother him, he’s too busy with practice, classes and his studies to care about that. Whenever he feels too frustrated he’s quick to take care of it by himself and doesn’t think much of it. He tries to remember how it was the last time he actually engaged in it with someone and comes short with a quickie in the morning before he left the girl’s house. Come to think of it, she contacted him but the conversation just didn’t flow and Tsukki wasn’t one to make small talk, so they stopped talking soon enough. If he had to define the sex it was… okay. Normal - not that bad, it just wasn’t memorable.

Anyhow, he isn’t looking for a fuck - Kei thinks. It’s just a relaxing night out, enjoying the music and the drink. It doesn’t sound right even in his mind, so, really, who is he kidding? He may or may not be interested in fucking but getting there is such a _drag_. Kei didn’t truly keep any phones for options, he isn’t one to just hit someone up when he needs a fix. He also isn’t interested in being friendly just so he can get inside someone’s pants and what he’s mostly unthrilled about is being _flirty_. Tsukishima got a good portion of his partners by doing nothing - they came to him and persevered through his dry remarks and short conversations and if he was interested, he made a move. Some were aggressive and the blonde kept his _modus operandi_ of going with it if interested. Right now, he wasn’t having much luck with having other people taking the first step to him and he was just annoyed at having to do so. First of all, how did he even choose?

He’s surprised by the cold feeling of a beer against his knuckles and a short smile on full lips. Tsukishima notices for the first time that night that your hair is down, flowing in rebellious waves, shining in the dark lights. Did you always look like that?

“Gonna keep ‘em coming, ok?” He nods, mostly because he isn’t sure what the fuck he was thinking while noticing your lips and appearance. “You seem worried about something. Wanna share?”

“No.” Is the short answer and you only chuckle at that, seemingly amused by his continuous grumpy state. Kei wonders if you’re using him as a distraction from your work. But thinking back through the months he’s been coming here, you’ve always been like that - nosy and talkative. At least your constant chatter made for somewhat amusing conversation, even if he mostly ignored you. He’s almost saying… something, when you’re whisked away to the other side of the counter, serving two clients. Kei watches while you make drinks and pour shots, serving bottles and cleaning. It isn’t different than any other day, only busy, but he’s uninterested in the people, so he finds some entertainment in watching you work. From what he sees, there’s five people working today but you’re the only one at the bar. One is cleaning, popping by the bar from time to time to gather the dirty cups and garbage; two serving and one taking care of the money. Tsukishima tries to remember if it was the usual and comes short.

“Are you planning to rob us?” You muse while grabbing the whisky from the shelf and swinging by a freezer to grab two beers. You decide to do everything close to him and there’s a small sense of pride that Kei drowns out for its absolute _ridiculousness_.

“What’s this insanity, now?” He sighs.

“You’re just looking too closely.” You accuse, a small smile dancing on your lips. You’re putting the whisky back and moving for the freezer again, but you stop closer to him so you can talk, your tone softer. “Y’know like in the movies someone is responsible for the recon? You’re that guy.” You leave to serve the next client and then, for a moment, there’s no one else, so you walk back to him while cleaning your hands.

“If I was, would I come here this much?” Is his response. He adds an eyebrow lift for good measure.

“For all I know you’re building an alibi.” You shrug.

“It doesn’t seem very smart to build an alibi by being a regular in a place I would rob.”

“You sure? Regulars are known by the staff and there’s a good chance the cops wouldn’t find it remarkable to have a regular staying around too much. A regular would also be less noticeable in a security video.” You reason while pouring a shot for yourself, but only bickering on it. Tsukishima wonders if you can drink while at work or if it’s breaking some kind of rule to be drinking the merch, Anyhow, he’s surprised by the deep analysis.

“Are you sure you aren’t planning on robbing the place?”

“Uh-oh, who’s to say I haven’t already?” Your laugh is provocative and it has something pulling at the corners of his mouth. Tsukki drinks a long gulp to disguise his smile. Feeling a bit emboldened by the bather, he’s still hung up on the conversation from earlier.

“Why’re you so worried about my sex life suddenly?” It bursts out of him faster than he thinks and Kei feels the embarrassment heating his face, suddenly grateful for the dim bar lighting. He catches you off guard with the question, your eyes wrinkling while your lips stretch in a pretty smile with a throaty laugh. Your eyes shine while looking at him, arms supporting themselves on the counter. “I just wondered if your humor would improve after a good dicking down.”

“That’s ridiculous.” He looks away. Mostly because he felt like he wanted to keep looking at you.

“So’s your humor.” You quip back, with a lifted eyebrow and a sideways grin.

“Can you leave now?”

Again, as if speaking it into existence, another man is calling you and you send him a nasty look before going back to work. This time you’re making drinks, shaking and mixing; you’re also pouring shots in between and serving beer for the clients that come by the bar counter. Tsukishima’s absentmindedly looking around the bar now, wondering if he’s truly looking for something but nothing catches his eyes - there’s only people and Kei keeps thinking he isn’t interested in them. His mind, however, floats around; he remembers **good** sex, damn, he definitely does and now his brain seems hell-bent on reminiscing it, the times where he was balls deep in a-.

“That one seems pretty.” You comment, interrupting his train of thoughts, apparently following his gaze in the direction of a girl by the corner, listening to the band with her friends. He barely noticed them, eyes blanking searching for what you’re talking about, his mind mostly wondering about old episodes on his sex life. Somehow, they seem so few and far between and it bugs him. “She seems the type that’ll give weirdly toothy blowjobs and fucks missionary, so there’s that.” That makes Tsukishima’s head turn in a jolt, surprised, but he denies you the satisfaction of asking, his lips pressed in a line.

“And you seem the type who likes pissing people off.”

“Damn, and here I was trying to help you find a hookup when you’re such a good people reader already.” You say, another annoying smile on your natural colored lips. He notices details he hadn’t paid attention to before, like your soft colored cheeks and long lashes.

“Fuck off. I already told you I’m not looking for a hookup.” Tsukki drinks half his beer in a long gulp, hoping you’ll drop the subject.

“That’s not what it seemed by the way you’re looking at ‘em.”

“How much is it for you to leave me alone? I’ll pay you.”

“The counseling is on the house, it comes with the job.”

“I don’t need it so could you leave me alone.” It wasn’t a question and it didn’t come as one. Kei looked at you through his lens, a small tilt in his head.

“Ok, ok.” Your lips puffed in a pout, both palms up in rendition. “I was just trying to help.” You say while leaving to work again, this time on the other side of the counter, closer to the band and with more demand. He admits you work diligently even if you’re alone, maybe because you’re alone. Tsukishima realizes, maybe for the first time, that you do that often. You’re normally the only one he notices on the other side of the counter the nights he’s here. Despite the movement increasing now that the band is halfway through their set, you’re still swiftly serving, though it may take some time waiting for the service now. He doesn’t mind. You come by, sliding him a new beer and his lips open, but you’re long gone serving other people before he can say anything. Tsukki pretends it doesn’t affect him, because it would be ridiculous if it did - you’re working, after all.

He’s looking in the direction which you’re serving two people and he catches the sight of a girl alone by the corner of the band, closer to the bar. She’s nice, he thinks. She seems smart, short hair and pretty smile but Kei wonders if he truly wants to deal with the bother of flirting… and being nice, at that.

“Uh-oh.” Tsukishima literally rolls his eyes at the mere sound of your voice.

“What the fuck it is now?” He tries not to sound amused. Tries to pretend he wasn’t expecting you.

“I’m not saying. You disabled the notifications.” You say, happily, despite not looking at him. He sees you waving but can’t truly distinguish to who. Before he can say something a guy shows up on the inside of the bar, and you seem relieved.

“Damn, you took your time, hah?” You fight with the guy but he just apologizes and goes to help you. Tsukishima doesn’t remember seeing him before.

“Just say it.” Tsukki says, back to the subject. You look at him in mild confusion before opening a bright smile, devilish looking.

“You ain’t gonna like that one.”

“And why’s that?” He’s truly curious, but surprised that you even know which one he was looking at to begin with.

“She seems the type that’ll call you right after so you can mark a date. And call you daddy during sex.” That one makes him laugh a bit, ‘cause while he knows you’re not talking about the same girl he’s looking, he also knows which one you’re referring to.

“See! Now, that’s a good look.” Kei doesn’t say anything to that and just continues to look around. You’re smiling while working, juggling everything in an experienced rush. He catches the eye of a girl on the other side of the band, by the wall, and for some reason he wonders what would you think of her. The blonde has his own opinion but the funny banter was, he begrudgingly admits, nice. He waits so you serve a small group and comes back by where he is and try to sound casual about his question.

“How about that one?” He pretends that the bright expression you show when he asked you was just a fabrication of his imagination. Kei isn’t braving the problematic territory that comes with finding you that cute.

You wonder for some time, your arms supporting yourself on the counter so you can have a better look at the girl, clearly close by her friends. Kei also ignores the way your body curves and exposes the skin of your waist. Nope. Not thinking abou- Was that a tattoo? “Hm… that one seems… vanilla? But like, no problems there, whatever rocks your boat.”

“Are you calling me vanilla?” He arches an eyebrow at that, his eyes boring into yours like a provocation that you don’t seem too affected by.

“What, ‘cause you look so frisky?” There’s a snarky tone that he’s familiar with but not on this end and he’s half annoyed half amused. Tsukishima gives you that one, because he’s wearing jeans, a plain t-shirt and a fucking cardigan, so, really, he isn’t screaming sex god. Honestly, he isn’t sure he could even bear to look like one and it pains him already that he knows what that look even means. _Damned Kuroo_. Kei gulps down his beer because the thought is nauseating and he hears the annoying soft whistle you let out. But by the time he’s putting his empty bottle down, you’re sending a new one his way in a trained slide.

That’s the other reason he actually likes it here - the service is top-tier, despite it being a little too chatty for his taste.

“Damn, I thought for sure there would be a quip back to _that_.” You grin, pouring shots and taking one while putting the other five on a tray and signaling for the waiter again. Kei doesn’t answer, just adjusting his glasses.

“That one.” He changes subject, fast.

“Messy blowjobs.” You squint and his eyebrows shut up a bit higher than normal. “It isn’t a bad thing _per se_ , but there’s a difference between making it messy and only knowing how to make a mess.” That one was interesting and it draws a chuckle out of him. Tsukki drinks a bit like a compliment at the analysis. You’re looking at him when he puts his beer down and there’s something in your eyes Kei's not sure of, but damn, he wants to know what it is.

This time, he just nods in the general direction of a group. There are three girls, one with a pink skirt and two wearing different styled black dresses. “Uh, let’s see. Pinky one will do missionary so you don’t mess her hair and cuddle after. Black number one would be into slapping you every time you say something snarky so that’s a bonus if you like that shit.” Kei’s already holding his smile at that, because the offhand way in which you say all that filth is very amusing. You send a smile his way while you continue. “Black two would let you do all the work and then complain when you don’t make her cum.”

He’s offended. “Why are we assuming I’m not making her cum?”

“Ok.” You drag the word with a rise of eyebrows. Then you smile. “But then she’ll complain about how long it took and if you eat her out, she’ll probably not return the favor.” That one makes the corner of his lips twitch and Tsukishima’s taking a swig of his beer again. You wonder if he ever feels comfortable showing anything else other than his annoyance.

“And you say I’m bitchy.” It’s all he says after he swallows his beer. There’s a glint of mischief in his eyes that make him younger, more daunting, and you wonder why your heart skips a beat at that.

“Hey there. I’m just assuming.” You’re quick to look away, finding solace in wiping the wet cups and putting them in their rightful places. The band is ending with a round of cheers. “It’s your job to discover if I’m right and then you can tell me the next time you swing by.” You still don’t look at him, now busying yourself with the empty beer on the counter and signaling the waiter for the new ones. Kei waits until you finally end your chores and scoots closer to where he’s seated.

“And why would I tell you?” There’s a bit of an acidic smile to it and you just pout playfully at that, pouring a shot for yourself because there’s supposed to be a reason why you feel this warm and it’s not supposed to be this grumpy regular.

“It’s no fun if you don’t!”

“I’m no fun.” He’s quick. You smile openly at that, a sharp nod in his direction.

“On that, we agree.” You pour a second shot and drink it in a compliment.

Like it just dawns on him, he notices how the people seem to be leaving after the band finished playing. Tsukishima picks up his phone and is surprised at the time, despite it being relatively early, he’s been here for hours. He barely realizes how long it has been. The blonde looks around and again, he’s lost in the feeling of disinterest at everywhere around but… you. The fire licks at his neck at the realization, warmth suddenly pooling in his belly while his hands feel just too cold. His mind warns him about the problems of hitting on someone he’ll probably see again at this same bar, but the more he watches you moving around the more Kei wants to mess you up. When you finally come close to where he is, bright smile and colorful lips, Tsukishima inclines himself further on his arms, suddenly too close to you.

“What about… this one?” Finger pointing at you, eyes unreadable through his glasses.

“Are you sure you can handle this one?” There’s a devilish smile at your perky lips that make the hairs on his nape stay on end, a surge of electricity that moves from his finger all the way to his back.

“I think she’s all bark and no bite.”

“Oh, _baby_.” The nickname escapes her lips in something like a husky moan and his blood is already flowing faster than before. “You’re in for a ride… and I’m not being elusive on this.”

“I don’t think you know how to be.” He’s smiling at this, his eyes glued to yours. Tsukishima thinks the breathy laugh and mischievous glint is the best look on you yet.

“I’ll be out in a few. If you can wait.” Despite it all, he’s a bit surprised. He wasn’t expecting it to be easy. He didn’t even flirt - he thinks. But he’s pleased anyway.

“Sure. No more beers.”

It doesn’t take long for you to wrap things up. Tsukki spends most of the time browsing through his phone while overthinking what the fuck he just did. He was one second away from saying that he wouldn’t be able to wait, but every time he looked up and found you looking at him from the other side of the bar, flushed skin and secret smile, he just couldn't bring himself to ever leave. You’re talking with the guy that came earlier, clearly discussing but there’s no heat and soon you’re leaving by the back door, going to see the man at the register and smiling while talking to him. You hand the guy something and look back at Kei while talking.

He’s damn fucking happy he didn’t leave. Kei wonders why, but he can read promises in your eyes and everything he sees makes the feeling in his belly tighten. He’s conscious of the problems fucking you could result in; he’s completely aware of the fact he may have trouble dealing with coming here after but Kei’s here for it. He’ll risk it.

He’s surprised when instead of walking out to the street you just turn left in the direction of another set of stairs, that apparently made a path to the second floor of the bar. The bar itself is in the subsolo of an small building with four floors, but he didn’t think you would live right there. It’s silent while you two go up the stairs and you stop on what he estimates is the third floor door.

“I didn’t know people lived here.” He says. It just looks empty on the outside. Not only that, it also seems more business related than housing.

“I don’t.” You say, pushing past the door and holding it open for him. “It’s the owner’s. We mostly use it like a deposit.”

Once he’s inside, Tsukishima notices that the place is actually very sparse. There’s boxes covering a part of the room, with two shelves also full with what he believes are things from the bar, but other than that there’s a normal living room with an american kitchen apparently well-equipped and a corridor that he believed goes to the bedrooms.

“Doesn’t look like one.”

“Yeah. One of the owners sons used to live here. He married and then we started using it just to store a few boxes, but he allowed us to use the place to crash when we need it. It’s closer to the university than mine or Jo’s place.”

“Jo’s?”

“The cashier. He’s kinda the manager, since he’s the oldest employee.”

“I imagined. I thought he was the bouncer first time I saw him.” The man is well-built and looks every shade of menacing. Tsukishima remembers him ending one or two discussions before. You laugh at that, while walking to the kitchen.

“Nah. But I guess he could. We rarely have those problems, though.”

Tsukishima nods. Then looks around, the place is very neat, despite the boxes and shelves. He wonders how many times the place is used.

“Do you want anything?” You ask while looking around the fridge and coming out with a bottle of water.

“Are you sure there’s no problem in bringing me here?”

“Well, it’s not like my boss will know.” You say, taking a swig and supporting yourself on the kitchen counter with a smile on the corner of your lips.

“You sure?” Kei doesn’t know why he still presses. Why does it bother him?

“Uh-hum. Jo ain’t saying shit since he uses this place way more than me. It’s a two bedroom, so it works.” You bring a water bottle to him, even if he didn’t ask for one. There’s something akin to knowledge in your eyes while you speak, a poisonous feeling in his chest at the way your lips are curling upwards. “I crash here when I have classes in the morning and have to close the bar. Or just when it gets too late to take the trains. It’s rare for me to have company. Jo on the other hand... ” You’re chuckling. Tsukishima really wants to say something like ‘did I ask’ but his words are caught in his tight throat. It’s not like he cares, so why? The silence stretches so he just nods, accepting the water.

You tell him to wait and goes inside the bathroom and he hears the showers. He wonders if he should take one too, after all he stayed at the bar for some time, even if he didn’t sweat. He worries about what you’re going to do after your finished showering and before he’s done overthinking the door is being opened and you’re out - bare, towel thrown on your shoulders.

His first thought is that he knew he saw those tattoos, but damn, they’re big- it flows on the side of your body, from waist till the underside of your chest, covering it with flowers. It’s black, very delicate despite covering so much skin and he feels his blood boil, completely surprised at his own excitement. The second thought is pure fire at the sight of your naked body and it’s what stays in his mind while you walk in his direction.

“Should I also bathe?” Tsukishima manages to get it out his tight throat, after a breath. You’re already moving your head no before you speak.

“No need.”

“But-”

“Relax, Tsukishima.” There’s a prideful smile in your lips for making him flustered with a simple word. He notices. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you think of me?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I’ll do?”

There's a small silence that lasts barely few seconds. Kei’s thinking, trying to understand, until he does, a grin finding its way to his lips.

“I thought I said it already. Big words, no action.”

“That's rich coming from the guy who’s still fully dressed.” The eyebrow lift annoys him, and he moves to shed his clothes but your hands find his, stopping him. “Wait. First things first, so answer me.”

“You… Messy blowjobs.” Kei’s lost in the glint of your eyes. “Likes it from behind.” He has no idea if he says it by truth or wishful thinking. “Hard.”

Tsukishima thinks he gave the right answer because there’s a smile in your lips and you’re closing the distance, hands sliding up his arms to cradle his jaw while your lips touch his. It’s soft, which surprises him. Your lips are full and soft and wet against his, very kindly pressing and he returns it, in the same small intensity. But then your tongue comes to lick at his bottom lip, finding its way inside his mouth and his heart picks up, beating in his head, amazed at the taste of fresh mint on your tongue when he sucks it. He supposes he tastes like beer.

You push him until the back of his knees find the couch and Tsukki sits, dragging you with him. There’s grace in the urgency of your movements, in the way your body straddles him on the couch, the feeling of freshness and warmth against his clothes. His hands are planted on your hips, pressing hardly - to ground himself or you, Kei isn’t sure. Your kiss leaves him lightheaded, and you waste no time in sliding your tongue on his neck, sucking, biting - he wants to say no marks but he isn’t sure that’s true - Tsukki wants to remember this. His cardigan comes off in a movement of your hands, then his shirt is being lifted, your fingers roaming over his skin, trailing on his chest - he’s not sensitive there but the caress is still welcomed.

One of his hands also moves, slides on the side of your body, cradles a breast in his palm, rolls a nipple in his fingers. The way your breath hitches is praise to Kei, then you’re kissing him again, so deep there’s no way you’re breathing, your hands going to his pants, palming his cock through the clothes - he’s hard but not completely and you’re smiling into the kiss, then breaking it and moving.

He’s taking off his shirt while you move down his body, hands caressing everything they can reach and then you’re on the ground, open mouth kisses on his clothed hard-on. It’s enthralling and he feels his body growing. You’re unbuttoning his pants and Kei’s helping you, but you swat his hands away.

“Shh. This is my messy blowjob. Hands off.” Tsukki chuckles at that, reclines against the sofa, watches you intently through his lenses. If it’s your show, he’s going to watch. The zipper goes down and he moves his hips just enough so you can shove his jeans and boxes down with urgency, leaving him almost naked, his erect member greeting you. The way you wet your lips at the sight is what kills him - there’s this need in them, this silent appraisal of what he’s showing and damn, he grows bigger in front of your eyes.

Honestly this wasn’t what he imagined when he pictured it happening - Tsukki thought it would be somewhat of a frenzy, lust clouding his vision while he had his way with you, but this was so much better. The slow movements of yours added to his perception, captured him, involved him, excited him and at the same time there was a confidence in it, in the way your lips came to involve the head of his cock, lick the underside of it, swirling your tongue on his shaft, that spoke of experience, of security and damn, it intoxicated him. It became even clearer when you slid your mouth on his cock, tongue spearing on his slit, tasting the single drop of pre-cum there. You started to slide it deeper in your mouth, coating it in your spit, tongue swirling, licking it clean then messing it up again. Your lips close on the head, fluids flowing, while sliding on his length, coming back up, going back down and Kei’s shaking, the feeling so fucking delicious - wet, hot and skilled, all while you hollow your cheeks and improve the suction. Then your hands are on his balls, the liquids spilling from his shaft making it so easy for your hands to fondle them, roll them in the palm of your hand and then your mouth is there, the other hand massaging his cock. His breathing is loud, sharp intakes of breaths while Tsukki lets you work, his eyes drinking in every motion, every lick and every look you gave him, especially with his cock sliding insanely deep inside your mouth. It’s incredible. Kei slides his fingers in your hair, holds your head carefully, almost nonexistent pressure - he doesn’t want to come off as demanding, but damn if his mind isn’t working a mile a minute with images of your lips stuffed with his shaft, your nose pressed against the base of his cock.

“Are yo- _shit_ ” A hiss leave his lips on the sensation of his dick sliding impossibly deeper, inch by inch inside your wet mouth, until he feels his head hitting your throat - a dream come true. Kei forces himself to open his eyes, painting that image inside his brain, the reality so unbelievably better than what he imagined. “I think this is the best look on you yet.” Escapes from his lips and Tsukki can’t hold the grin at how your eyes are glassy with tears, red, squeezed shut while you strain yourself to hold his impressive length in your throat. His hands press with a little more force on your head, his fingers caressing your scalp. “You feel incredible around my cock.”

You start sliding up again, breathing deeply by your nose, just so you can try and put him there one more time. Tsukki’s sweating, his hairs on end already, the feeling just too good but then you look at him from between his thighs, gleaming tearful eyes - and swallow around his shaft.

“F-fuck.” Tsukishima is trying his hardest not to squeeze his eyes close and watch every one of your expressions intently, but the feeling has him seeing stars. It’s like a massage on the head of his cock, in a wet and tight space that makes him want to shove himself in your cunt already. He’s lost in the feeling of your mouth sliding up and down on his cock with such ease, so fucking deep and delicious that he’s trembling, eyes and teeth clenched shut, breathing heavily, his release so fucking close he can taste the high already - but then Kei feels you tapping on his arm and stop, opening his eyes to finally realize what he’s been doing. His hands are holding your hair and jaw forcefully while he’s pistoning his hips in your mouth and Tsukki’s mortified at being so out of control. ”Fuck, I’m sorry!”

You let go of his cock quickly, sucking air and coughing a bit, cleaning the tears with the back of your hand, but what surprises him is your breathy laugh.

“Wow. I knew I was good but seeing you so lost in it was just amazing.” You’re smiling up at him, teary face and all, your hands caressing his legs, while you come and kiss around his member, your hand coming to pump him a few times. “Though a heads up before face-fucking is very appreciated.”

“Sorry.” Kei isn’t sure what else to say after what happened, surprised at your serenity with what just transpired. He feels the heat on his skin but it’s both his embarrassment and the remaining flames of what the two of you were just doing. The loss of his release leaves a burning feeling in his balls, like his skin has been stirred beyond compassion and the sensitivity aches.

“Don’t worry. It was hot as fuck seeing you so fucking lost in it. You run pretty hot for someone so cold.” The bold information added to your satisfied expression helps lessen his embarrassment, but there’s this challenge in the air now and he also wants to apologize completely for his misbehavior. Kei doesn’t normally get that urge, but it’s pulling in his chest now and he’s sure he can comply - if it’s with you.

“Eh? Maybe I should show you just how hot I can be.”

“I’m having a pretty good view right now.” Like if emphasizing, you look up at him with bright eyes, while kissing alongside his length, your hand pumping his cock at leisure.

“It’s very hot, indeed.” He muses, burning the image of you kneeling between his thighs while giving kitten-like licks on his rock hard cock. It makes his hairs stay on end - he wants to impale you with it, making you scream his name when you cum. He pulls you up his body until you’re straddling his hips, your bare slit almost brushing on his length, but he can’t be impatient now, so he brings his hands to embrace you and kiss you deeply. It’s a bit fervent, unfamiliar, teeth and tongue and biting but it’s tantalizing, sensual, and Kei’s sure he could keep kissing you for hours on end.

But he can’t, so he breaks the kiss and sucks on the skin of your neck, biting and licking until he’s close to your ear.

“Close your legs around me.” He helps you do it and before you’re sure what's happening he’s already lifting both of you, walking aimlessly to the corridor where the bedrooms probably are. “What door?”

“Huh?” You seem a bit lost in it and Tsukki feels pride in achieving that. “The first one.” He wastes no time in getting inside the bedroom and closing the door. He isn’t sure about the dynamic of the shared apartment, but he isn’t risking being interrupted. There’s no grace in the way Tsukishima throws you on the bed but the necessity has both of you speechless. He covers your body with his, your small frame completely engulfed by his, but there’s no time to pay attention to that since he starts ravishing your lips, stopping only to lick a trail on your neck and down your body, his hands toying with one of your breasts while his mouth closes on the other - sucking on your nipple, biting, licking, blowing - and then repeating everything on the other.

His hands are so urgent, kneading the side of your body while he starts kissing a path down your torso, intentions very clear. But then he’s there, his shoulders so huge between your tights - but it’s his smile that gets you, like Tsukishima’s saying you’re done for. And damn, you hope. You’re already shaking in anticipation, but it isn’t his tongue you feel first.

“Damn, you’re this wet already?” His indicator slides across your labia, gathering your arousal and smearing it across all of your pussy. You didn’t think about being so exposed before but damn, now it’s impossible not to - your legs are spread open, his face in front of your pussy watching everything with killer intent while his fingers open you more for his eyes to see every single inch of you. You should be embarrassed, so why did it made you burn?

“I can see you clench around nothing, you know? Are you this eager for my cock?” The filthy words from him make you feverish, your brain turning into mush. Could words count as foreplay? If they’re wielded like this, they sure as hell can. His fingers graze your clit and you’re groaning, then moaning loudly because his tongue came into play, licking a long stripe of your pussy right before forming circles around your bud, his fingers stroking across your labia, coating themselves in your juices, the pads just prodding at your entrance before he carefully slides one long finger in. There’s a chuckle coming from his mouth, clamped against your clit, that tells you he had the same thought as you - it isn’t enough; and then another finger joins in.

Part of you didn’t want to moan so loudly at his ministrations and the other part just can’t help it. He has a sort of expertise, his tongue so carefully putting pressure on your clit then sucking brutally and picking the pace up together with his fingers. He’s searching around inside you, you know for what, and it’s endearing - until he actually finds it and your body jolts on the bed.

“There it is.” Tsukishima talks against your clit, his tongue tracing it while his fingers rolls against your sweet spot every time they plunge inside. He’s trying to stir you, scissoring his fingers from time to time and you’re writhing under him, sucking deep breaths of air while the burning in your belly grows, the coil so tight it hurts. For a second you question yourself if he’s gonna let you break through, your eyes locking with his for a dreadful moment - but he smiles, seals his lips on your clit and sucks, fingers impossibly long reaching so deep inside you and you’re there, leaping into a white abyss, falling with a silent scream leaving your lips, your whole body shaking.

There’s no time in between your high and Tsukishima climbing up your body, easing himself slowly inside your quivering hole, midway through orgasm.

“Hm, y/n, what a tight stretch.” He groans against your ear. Then he roll his hips and buries himself to the hilt inside you.

“Tsuki- _Fuck_!”

“It’s _Kei_ , babe.” He tries to sound nonchalant, but it’s impossible when it comes out in a groan, his hips moving slowly against yours, giving you time to get used to it despite the fact you’re clamping down on him while orgasming. “So fucking good.” He praises you and you whimper, every nerve on your body alight with excitement. He doesn’t miss it. “You like it when I say it?” Despite coming down from your high, your body is pretty conscious of his long cock stretching you open, clamping down on it at every sentence that comes out of Kei’s filthy mouth. “You do. You like hearing me say how fucking good your pussy is.”

This time when you moan, your hips come up to press him deeper inside you and he fucking chuckles at that, his hands coming to hold your hips with bruising force, only a look as a warning before his hips are pounding inside you. One hand snakes around your body to your shoulder, keeping you from sliding away from him in the frenzy and force of his frantic fucking. His mouth clashes against yours, swallowing your moans, and you welcome it, biting at his lower lip, throwing your head back when he hits a special place inside you over and over again. Your second orgasm crashes out of nowhere with little warning - you’re burning and then quivering around him and Tsukishima’s growling in your ear, biting on your shoulder to hold his moan. You feel him coming inside you, hot jets of white, his hips sloppily meeting yours until he’s finally spent.

“ _Fuck_.” You say, and he notices the tone.

“What? Did I hurt you?”

“No condom.”

“Goddamit. _What the_ \- fucking hell.” He’s getting up so fast you almost lose the time to hold him. He’s trembling, post-orgasm bliss and adrenaline rush.

“I’m on the pill, calm down.” Kei doesn’t register it immediately, sliding out of you and sitting back on his ankles like he’s searching for answers in your dripping cunt. You say it again. “I’m on the pill since forever, really.”

“I can’t believe I forgot about it.” He sounds completely astonished, on the angrier side. You’re as surprised as him.

“I can’t believe _I_ forgot it.” You’re saying in a huffed breath. Then you both look at each other sheepishly like you didn’t just fuck each other’s brains out and laugh the tiniest bit. “I don’t want to sound like a bitch but are you-”

“This is literally the first time I’ve ever not used a condom since I was in high-school.”

“That’s dangerous.” You laugh, supporting yourself on your forearms. “If I’m honest, I haven’t had sex in a very long time, and I’m clean.” You also only had unprotected sex with your ex-boyfriend and that was two years ago, and your last fling had ended at least nine months ago, so really, a very long time indeed, but you decide he doesn’t need to know this. He’s a bit uncomfortable, you notice, but it’s not like you can do much about it. “Would you feel better if I show you my last exams?”

“Would you do it?”

“I have them on my phone somewhere.” He seems to think about it, but his eyes are so deep in yours you’re beginning to feel self-conscious.

“I...No, it’s fine. I believe you.” Like he’s proving a point, he lays down at your side, apparently feeling better.

“Why am I the one who needs to be validated? For all I know you’ve been fucking around and I’m the one at risk.” You’re playing with him, and Kei knows, but there's a bit of truth in it.

“I could show you my exams, but if I’m honest I’ve never done any… never needed.” Tsukki offers, looking down at you since you’re perched at his chest now.

“Hah. You _fucker_.” Then, you move to reach for your side drawer, opening it and looking around. “I’m sure there’s still condoms around here, but like I said, it’s been some time.”

“Hm?”

“Just because it happened once, doesn’t mean we keep on doing it unprotected, right?”

“Right. Sure.” Tsukishima says, but the burning sensation of your bare walls clamping on his dick are still in his mind. But you’re clearly right, so he helps you look, getting up off the bed for better access and finding two foil papers still together. You’re lying on the bed, looking at him through long lashes, lower lip pulled between your teeth like you’re thinking the same thing he was just a moment ago. Be it the adrenaline rush or the fact his post-orgasmic bliss was interrupted, Kei already feels the need boiling on his belly again, the drive to bury himself inside you just for another moment building inside him and flowing to fill his cock. You watch it growing in front of your eyes, one of those blinding smiles spreading on your lips. “I was hoping for this. Didn’t wanna pressure you.” You move fast; adjusting yourself on the bed so that you’re on all fours, face against the mattress and perfect ass in the air, pussy glistening in all its glory for him to watch.

“How about we test your other theory, hm?” What surprises Kei is how fucking fast his body responds, his blood running wild with the prospects of being buried inside your heat again, especially like that. Once his dick seems hard enough, he just rips the foil, expertly rolling it down on himself and before you can even blink Kei’s already easing himself inside you - wet, warm and welcoming.

“ _Yes_.” You breathe, throwing your head back. It’s so erotic that you feel that kind of pleasure just by having him slide inside you, feeling him fulfill you. He’s rock hard just by it, rolling his hips upwards against you, stealing those precious noises from you.

“You feel amazing around my cock.” There it is. The tight squeeze. Damn, Tsukki thinks he’s gonna go crazy inside you. “Do you like being filled with me?”

“Yes.” It’s a breath, but it’s enough, his hair on end, his hands helping you move up and down on his length. You hold him tight like a fist and he’s slowly going insane. _“So big. So deep.”_ You murmur against the sheets and he loses it, fucking you with all he has, pounding, hands holding your hips with impossible strength while he searches for that last release that you both still have. He feels his balls tighten, feels you even tighter and lowers himself until his chest is against your back, one of his hands sliding to you pussy while the other grabs a handful of your hair, pulling your head backwards while he murmurs all the fucking profanities he’s thinking directly in your ear, your yeses sounding like a prayer that he’s more than happy to attend to.

You come for the third time with a scream this time but it’s the fact it’s his name that shoots a bolt in his spine and makes him thrust harder, looking for his own release. It doesn’t come right away and you’re whining under him from the overstimulation of his thrusts, his tongue on the pulse point right behind your ear while one of his hands slide from your hip to your pussy to carefully thread the pad of his fingers over your swelled bud. The outrageous sounds you make are incredible. He’s barely applying pressure, but what Kei truly wants is the sensation of your sex clamping down on him so strongly he thinks his dick may never leave your tight cunt. Tsukishima has no idea what filth is spilling from his lips anymore, but the blonde keep talking because between that and the light graze of his fingers on your clit, you’re like a heavenly tight cocksleeve.

He finally comes a few thrusts after, burying himself to the hilt inside you, a silent scream in his open mouth and then pushing you upwards, falling on the bed sideways. He’s seeing black and for a moment he has to blink to realize he just closed his eyes in the pleasure. There’s warmth around his dick, being inside you still.

“You have a filthy mouth.” Is the observation you make between breaths, with closed eyes, completely spent and trembling. You whine a bit on the sensation of him still inside you after being so overstimulated, but make no effort for him to slip out.

“You think? I particularly think it’s a very earnest one.”

“Why does that make it even filthier?” You softly laugh, cheeks wet with tears from before, then prop your neck back to kiss him, your tongue rolling on his, sucking a bit before biting on his lips.

“Amazing.” It’s the last compliment you’re throwing him, you say to yourself, exhausted and leaning back on the bed. His arms are holding you close, tight and it’s comfortable, despite the sweat. You fall asleep like that, sweat cooling down on your skin and slow breaths, thinking about how he’s warm against your back.

You wake up few hours later from a blissful slumber, tired body and clear mind that comes only with an amazing night of fucking. You’re happily moving to snuggle against your partner when you come short with nothing, hands pawing in a cold bed. You open your eyes just to verify what you already know, crashing down from your high in a nasty fall. For the first time in forever you’re sad to be right, ‘cause Tsukishima Kei was the type to **not** stick around.


End file.
